In the post-genomic era, efforts have been focused on unraveling the complex interactions of biomolecules (e.g., proteins, nucleic acids, polysaccharides, and lipids) that occur in living cells. Understanding these biomolecular interactions will assist in deciphering disease mechanisms and developing new diagnostic/therapeutic methods.
It is of great importance to develop new approaches and devices suitable for detecting biomolecular interactions in a rapid and accurate manner.